Picking up the peices
by Wicketforever
Summary: This is the sequel to "What's next?" House and Wilson continue to work on their friendship but Wilson begins to resisit. Read and review
1. Chapter 1

Here it is the first chapter to the sequel of "What's Next?" I hope you all enjoy it. I do not own any of these characters, if only in my mind (sigh) Thanks for reviewing!

Sitting on the sofa at the end of a very long day Wilson nursed a glass of scotch while thumbing through a photo album. It had been almost a year since Amber's death but her presence still lingered in the air.

"I'm going to have to sell this place."

The sadness in his voice was illuminated only by the tears threatening to stream down the oncologist's face. Suddenly the answering machine sounded diverting Wilson's attention for the time being especially when a familiar voice was heard to say "Hey Jimmy, movie night at my place tonight, you bring the beer, we'll talk later……bye."

At the sound of House's voice the younger man cringed, why the hell did he even call? There was no way movie night was going to happen.

Even though their friendship had improved there were still moments where Wilson couldn't stand being around House.

Downing what was left of his drink the oncologist sat back and crossed his arms, let House be ignored for once.

Several hours later, a knock on the door caused Wilson to abandon his drunken state for the time being.

Opening the door James sighed "What are you doing here?"

At this question House dropped his head to the ground for a moment before responding "Your not answering the phone. I got worried."

"Riiight."

Sensing an annoyance in his friend's voice the older man tapped his cane three times while resting his head upon the wooden handle.

After several moments of silence Wilson had had enough "You never answered my question, what do you want?"

Retrieving a videotape from the bag he had been carrying House held the object up for all to see "Movie night remember?"

"Not interested." This being said Wilson closed the door in House's face just wanting to be left alone.


	2. Chapter 2

After being completely blown off by Wilson House decided to give him some space. There was obviously still some tension between them but hopefully they could work it out.

Limping into his office the diagnostician was surprised to see Cuddy sitting behind the desk with her feet propped up while shooting him a devilish smile.

"Why miss Cuddy, are you stocking me?"

The playfulness in House's voice did not match his eyes which illuminated hurt and confusion.

Thankfully Cuddy picked up on this "How was your night with Wilson?"

"Great, he slammed the door in my face."

Waiting for the punch line thinking it was a joke the dean of medicine furrowed her brow "What?"

Nodding, House continued "And apparently we're no longer speaking or at least that's what I gather from last night."

This news saddened Lisa as she stood up from the desk and greeted him at the door "Why don't you sit down, I think there's something you should know."

Holding hands the two walked into the conference room and had a seat on the couch.

"Wilson's selling his apartment."

This news sent chills up House's spine as he let it sink in a moment. Closing his eyes the diagnostician sighed "That explains a lot. (Pause) He's obviously still hurting and here I am acting like nothing's changed. (Sigh) I don't know what to do."

There were times in every relationship when one needs to be the care giver and now was no exception. Cuddy, still holding House's hand squeezed it gently while peering deeply into his eyes.

"I know this is going to be hard to hear House but (pause) maybe, for right now, you should give Wilson what he wants……….space."

House knew Cuddy was right but it didn't make it any easier. Leaning back the two sat in silence for a moment neither wanting to break the connection. After a few more minutes House spoke in a barely audible whisper "What if he never forgives me?"

"Then its his loss, he'd be losing a very loyal friend."

After his discussion with Cuddy House sat alone in the cafeteria, thinking. That seemed to be all he ever did recently except when there was a medical mystery to solve. Unfortunately, there hadn't been a case sent to the diagnostics department since……the accident and Amber.

"Amber."

Why couldn't he get her off his mind? Guilt seemed to be a good reason, depression another but the one reason that stood out among all the rest was……Wilson. Maybe Cuddy was right, maybe House should just give him some time, but it wasn't going to be easy.

Getting up from the table the crippled man left the room, completely unaware of the two sets of eyes watching his every move.

(Uh oh, cliffhanger! Who do you think was watching House? Stay tuned for further developments and thanks to all of you have reviewed.)


	3. Chapter 3

After seeing their former boss leave the cafeteria Chase and Cameron exchanged a look while observing from a near by table.

"We should talk to him."

Rolling his eyes at this comment Chase crossed his arms over chest "This is between House and Wilson let them work it out."

Shooting the blond Australian doctor a glare Cameron leaned in and furrowed her brow "You know Chase, you are partially responsible."

That was when Robert arched an eye brow before looking down at the ground a moment "I didn't tell him to do that procedure."

That was true, the deep brain stimulation was thought of by House and then Wilson went along with it but then "Did you do anything to stop it?"

Shaking his head at this question Chase got up from the table and headed towards the door.

Meanwhile, House lay on the floor in his office with headphones over his ears. Somehow listening to music had always helped ease his mind especially now. Breathing in a sigh, the diagnostician closed his eyes and tried to relax.

Moments later, from the doorway Chase and Cameron came across this scene and hesitated.

"We obviously came at a bad time."

"Yeah."

That's when House removed the headphones from his ears and opened his eyes while getting up from the floor "Can I help you?"

Walking over to the desk the two were silent while shooting House a confused glare. At this the older man smirked "Sound carries, besides I can't rest on the floor its like sleeping on a bed of nails."

As he moved about the room, finally finding comfort in the lounger House could still feel the eyes of his two former minions as they watched his every move.

"Okay, I'll ask you Chase, why are you here?"

Placing his hands on hips a moment while looking down at the floor Chase knew there was no point in prolonging this so, "Do you blame me for what happened?"

This question was surprising to the department head. How could Chase think such a thing? Gesturing for him to come sit on the foot rest, House knew this was a conversation they should have had a long time ago.

"Of course not, how can you blame someone for something that was done completely voluntarily? There is something I've been meaning to tell you though. (This statement took Chase off guard as he continued to listen intently.) I'm sorry."

Neither Chase nor Cameron had ever expected to hear those words from the man sitting before them but, it wasn't surprising considering what had happened.

"For what?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? Okay, have it your way, there was the punch in the jaw, shooting down your opinions at every differential, calling you a Wombat. (Pause) Although, I may keep doing that last one just because it makes me smile."

Rolling his eyes at these antics Chase smiled. It seemed as though after everything House had softened a little.

"Hey no worries, listen, we were going to go out for drinks after work, you want in?"

Both his girlfriend and colleague couldn't believe Chase had made such an offer, but not wanting to disappoint House replied "Sounds good."

After leaving the diagnostics department Cameron could only stare dumbfounded at her bo. However, once they were in the elevator behind closed doors she let him have it.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

Now it was Chase's turn to look dumfounded "You told me to talk to him."

"Yes, I told you to talk to him not invite him out to get drunk."

At this comment a thought flashed through both their minds as they exchanged a smile "He actually apologized!."

As the day went on House thought he would keep the drink plans to himself that was until Cuddy paged him.

In the office, the dean of medicine couldn't help but smile "Your in a better mood, what happened?"

Shaking his head in disbelief, House sat down while staring off into space "Chase asked me out."

Cuddy laughed while taking the time to tease "Oh, I'm so jealous doesn't he know your spoken for?"

"Relax, there's plenty of Greg to go around."

Lisa had a seat next to House and kissed him softly on the lips "I'm not worried."

(Sorry folks, it wasn't Wilson but don't worry things are all going according to plan (does evil laugh) anyway, thanks to all of you who continue to read my work, there will be another chapter up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is the latest Chapter! Thank you all for reviewing……more to come soon!

The next day as House sat in his office taking a break between cases he was surprised to see Wilson enter the room.

The oncologist's gaze held an anger and resentment that was new to House. As he approached the desk James placed both hands on its surface and frowned.

"I don't believe you."

"And I don't believe you, this is a private office you want to fight? Take a number."

The annoyance in the older man's voice equally matched the hurt and anger in his eyes. As Wilson continued to stare in disbelief, House stood and pointed to the door "Get out."

"Your kicking me out? No, not until I get some answers."

Rolling his eyes at this comment House had had enough "Let me guess, last night, you saw me out with Chase and Cameron and you were jealous."

It was uncanny how well this man knew him "Well, why were you out with them?"

At this question House dropped his anger for a moment as silence filled the room. The answer should have been obvious, after a year of bending over backwards "I'm cutting you off."

"What?"

Nodding his head at this question the crippled doctor furrowed his brow and sighed "I've done everything in my power to be friend you and I'm sick of it. So, that's it we're done."

This news hurt Wilson greatly but he had it coming, that was obvious to both parties. Before this conversation could continue House's pager went off diverting his attention for the time being.

"Go away."

This being said House limped out the door leaving Wilson alone to contemplate what had just transpired between them.

Down the hall towards the elevator as thousands of thoughts flooded his subconscious the department head shook his head in disbelief. Why did House have to be the rational one in all of this? That wasn't how it was supposed to work.

Stepping into the elevator sighing as the doors closed he knew his friendship with Wilson would never be the same again.

Thankfully, the page House had just received from Chase acted as the perfect distraction.

In the surgeons locker room the Australian doctor stood by the sinks waiting for his former boss to show up.

"This is crazy."

Hearing the doubt in Cameron's voice annoyed him greatly but Robert chose to ignore it .

"You don't know that, just let me talk to him."

Before this conversation could continue the man in question limped through the door. Shooting a glare towards his cohorts House's shoulders slumped as he walked over to meet them.

"I don't have all day for this Chase, what do you want?"

The way in which this man carried himself lead both younger doctors to believe that something was wrong.

"Are you alright?"

Not wanting to get into House replied "Peachy, get to the point."

Deciding to skip all pleasantries Chase and Cameron exchanged a smile before Alison replied "We have some news (pause) I'm pregnant."

Arching an eyebrow at this comment while smiling softly to himself House suddenly realized everything "And when the time comes, you want me to deliver him slash her am I right?"

After all these years, it still surprised them how well this man could read people.

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is folks, the long awaited Chapter 5 I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you for reviewing.

It had been a few days since Cuddy had seen House so, she decided to drop by his apartment after work. After pulling into the driveway Lisa sighed and stretched while having a look at her surroundings. The absence of the orange motorcycle sitting by the garage could mean only one thing, no one was home.

Pulling out her cell phone the dean of medicine flipped it open and began to dial an all too familiar number. 

The sound of "what a man" echoing from his jacket pocket diverted House from his thoughts as he pulled over to the side of the road. 

"Yeah."

The sound of her friend's voice on the line brought a smile to Cuddy's face 

"Hello Stranger."

"Boss Lady, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Oh if you only knew, she thought to herself while having a seat upon the stoop.

"Well, if you must know I am sitting on the step of a lovely apartment waiting for the owner to give him a very…..special…..offer."

Just like that the line went dead making the smile on Lisa's face grow wider with each passing breath.

With in minutes of this phone call House's motorcycle could be seen speeding up the street. 

Running over to him Lisa threw her arms around Greg's neck and kissed him passionately for a moment.

Peering into his eyes there seemed to be something missing. The familiar spark had died out leaving only ashes.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

Holding hands the two headed towards the apartment enjoying each others company.

Once inside, House sat down at the piano while Cuddy decided to make some coffee.

As a beautiful melody filled the air and the sweet, intoxicating aroma of a homemade brew reached their lungs both lovers felt completely at ease.

Watching from the kitchen, Cuddy suddenly realized she was seeing a side of House rarely shown to the rest of the world, a more human, vulnerable side.

Long, thin fingers caressed every note with a simple complexity that could only be described as heavenly. A few short minutes later, the song ended and House gestured for his listened to come closer.

Having a seat next to him on the bench Cuddy had a feeling something was on the brilliant musician's mind.

"Wilson came to see me today." 

The distant manner in which this information was given alarmed the dean of medicine but she didn't want to add any fuel to the fire, sort "o" speak. 

"And?"

"He only wanted to start a fight and I was in no mood for that. So, (pause) I cut him off. That's it we're done."

She knew this situation must have hurt House greatly as Cuddy squeezed his hand as a silent gesture for support. There was a sadness in him that the dean of medicine had never seen before.

"Are you okay?"

"Hell no, I'm not okay. I just ended the best friendship I ever had, and for what? Nothing, absolutely nothing."

Shaking her head at this comment, Cuddy squeezed House's hand tighter while meeting his gaze.

"It wasn't for nothing. (Pause) If Wilson wouldn't listen what else could you do?"

"I don't know."

(What do you think will happen? Will Wilson and House ever be friends again? We'll just have to wait and see. More to come soon.)


	6. Chapter 6

Here it is folks, the long awaited chapter 6. I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed!

They spent the rest of the night talking until finally falling asleep.

In the morning, House was the first to wake up, he could feel Cuddy's warmth and a smile spread across his face. Why would this woman be here with him? What did do to deserve this angel's embrace?

Unfortunately, the sound of the ringing telephone distracted House causing him to reach over to retrieve the portable phone from where it was set on the night stand.

"Hello and thank you for waking me from a very pleasant sleep."

The sarcasm that dripped from every word his boss uttered was normal to Foreman so he chose to ignore it.

"Good morning to you too. You have to come in, we've got a new case."

Not caring to hear the rest, House interrupted his colleague while closing his eyes for a moment "Ah no, that's where your wrong Eric. _You_ have a new case and _You_ can handle it. I have plans, at."

This being said the diagnostician hung up the phone and returned to his warm embrace with Cuddy.

Meanwhile, after a "pleasant" conversation with House Foreman turned towards the diagnostics staff who were all awaiting some news.

"He's out."

Rolling their eyes at this comment the team exchanged a glance before Kutner spoke "Is it true about him and Cuddy?"

This question was curious to the neurologist as he arched an eyebrow "Is what true?"

A smirk spread out across Kutner's face as the Indian doctor met Foreman's gaze "That they're sleeping together."

Silence filled the air at this point as the shock sank in. No one could find the words, who would have thought that the ant-social doctor they'd all come to tolerate would eventually find someone?

When the surprise wore off, thirteen was the first to speak with comfort in her voice "I think its sweet."

Foreman nodded in agreement while looking down at the file he'd been holding. "Yes, but I think we're forgetting one little thing, the patient, so ideas?"

Throughout the day, news of the relationship between the dean of medicine and head of diagnostics spread through out the hospital leading to more gossip and rumors.

The only one who hadn't been made aware of this was doctor Wilson. The oncologist had locked himself inside of his office in desperate need of some solitude. Sitting behind the desk James placed his hands behind his head and sighed.

"I am the scum of the earth."

This comment spoke volumes of what had become of his friendship with House. Why the hell did this happen? He knew the answer, Wilson had blamed House for everything and now the question was, would he ever be forgiven?

"Damn it."

Getting up from the desk, the younger doctor headed towards the door knowing exactly what had to be done.

As he drove over to House's apartment memories of all the good times they'd shared together flashed through Wilson's mind. It appeared as though the oncologist hadn't appreciated anything his friend had done to try and save Amber, up until now.

"He did everything I asked him to and I just ignored it." Why? This question was still ringing through Wilson's mind as he knocked on the door.

The sound of muffled foot steps could be heard before House emerged from the doorway.

"What are you doing here?"

The anger and resentment in his voice was justified but Wilson tried to stay on task.

"Can we talk?"

"No."

As the door started to close James reached out and stopped it abruptly.

"Look, I know my behavior hasn't been justified and you have every right to be angry with me but, please………let me explain."

Furrowing his brow at this request, House was silent for a moment before lowering his head to the ground.

"I'm tired of fighting, but I'm not going to spend my life feeling guilty, I'm not that guy anymore."

Silence resumed at this moment before the older doctor met Wilson's gaze.

"Let me get my jacket."

They drove in silence for a time before Wilson spoke up letting his curiosity be known, "Why didn't you want to stay at your place?"

At this question, the familiar spark filled House's eyes as he replied "I wanted a place with witnesses just in case this gets ugly."

Further down the road, they came upon a diner which House had come to know and love over time. Getting out of the car the two stood and stretched while the bright neon sign nearly blinded Wilson.

"Betsy's diner?"

"Yup, it's a great place to make new friends and re-kindle ones that are in danger of burning out. Come on, I'll introduce you to the gang."

This being said, House limped through the door with Wilson right behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Two new chapters are now up! I hope you all enjoy them. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed.

Once inside the small but spacious café, House greeted the woman at the counter with a smile. The look she gave him was that of playfulness and warmth.

"Why Greg House, I haven't seen you here in a while, where ya been?"

At this question, House blushed slightly while looking down at the ground "Oh you know, here and there, how are the kids Grace?"

Wilson watched this exchange with fascination. Never before had he seen House take an interest in another human being, up until recently that is. Suddenly, the conversation turned to him.

"Whose your friend?"

"Oh I'm so sorry, allow me to introduce you. Grace Williams, James Wilson and vice versa."

As they shook hands Wilson smiled softly towards Grace and she reciprocated "Nice to meet you, Jimmy."

Surprised by the use of his nickname James was about to speak but was interrupted by House who gestured to a near by table.

"Hate to interrupt these pleasantries but, we did come here with some business to discuss. Is it cool if we take this table?"

Nodding her approval, Grace rolled her eyes while crossing her arms over chest "Why not, it is your usual."

As they sat down Wilson couldn't help but stare blankly at his friend who furrowed his brow.

"Let me guess, you want to know what the connection is between Grace and I?"

"Yeah."

At this comment the older man shrugged while flipping through the menu "She's a friend of the family, my mom used to go to high school with her."

This information was news to Wilson but rather then go in to an endless stream of questioning the younger man sighed while dropping the subject all together.

Not expecting this as a response, House arched an eye brow but remained silent temporarily, before getting down to business.

"Which brings us to why we're here. You said you wanted to talk so, go ahead."

The sincerity in House's voice took Wilson off guard but despite this, he decided to comply with his friend's request.

"Why did you hate Amber?"

"I didn't."

James could feel the anger growing with in him but tried to remain calm "So, calling her a cut throat bitch was what? A term of endearment?"

House didn't respond to these accusations but instead dropped his head and sighed. The distance between them seemed to reach new heights at this point.

"Okay, there were times when she made my skin crawl but I didn't hate her. I would never do that to you."

Now the distance seemed to decrease between the two men as House met Wilson's gaze. "Now, I want to ask you something. Will you ever be able to forgive me?"

Hearing the sadness and confusion in his friend's voice hurt Wilson greatly as he began to speak "I had no right to blame you for any of this. I'm just sorry its taken me this long to realize it."

As time past and they continued to rekindle their friendship, House had made a decision and he was determined to follow through with it. Walking back to the car the older man stopped before getting in.

"You okay?"

House didn't speak at first, still caught up within his own thoughts until a sigh escaped him.

"We both need to change. I have to start taking better care of myself and you have to start thinking about yourself, for once."

This revelation was surprising to Wilson as he followed House into the car, not giving up the chance to ask what was on his mind.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying we have to grow up, Jimmy."

This being said, the car pulled out of the diner and on to the road towards self discovery.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day no one had expected to see House limp through the doors of the conference room. It wasn't the fact that he was there that surprised the team, it was how he looked.

The diagnostician was dressed in the same sports coat and jeans he always wore but his face was different, clean shaven.

"Good morning, I trust you all slept well."

Foreman was the first to speak as a sly grin spread across his face "Morning House, how's Cuddy?"

This question threw the department head off guard but thankfully he hid it well.

"Haven't seen her yet today."

Hoping the subject would be dropped, House limped over to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup.

Exchanging a glance the three junior diagnosticians went to separate sides of the coffee table while Kutner couldn't help but grin "You mean except when you left the apartment?"

That's when something snapped inside of House as he turned to tear Kutner a new one but, choosing to remain civil the older doctor replied "Oh, so you heard?"

"Its true?"

At this question House shrugged while taking a sip of his coffee.

"Why wouldn't it be? Besides, she's been hot for me for years."

This being said, silence filled the room once again as everyone could only stare in disbelief.

A satisfied smile appeared on his lips as House wafted in the glare of his minions. He had missed this, being able to shock anyone with the simplest sentence.

"Anyway, I forgot to mention one little thing, we've got a new case."

After a rather interesting start to the day, everything seemed to go back to normal except in the clinic.

Knocking on the door of exam room 3 Cuddy sighed before a familiar voice was heard to say "Its open."

As usual there was House sitting on a stool with a Reuben sandwich in hand watching General Hospital. However, that wasn't why she was there "Can we talk?"

"Sure, what's on your mind Lisa?"

The way House said her name was comforting to Cuddy as she had a seat on a near by stool.

"Why aren't you having lunch with Wilson?"

"Had a lot to think about after last night." (Seeing the worried glance in his lover's eyes Greg explained.) "There are some changes that you need to know about. First of all, I'd like to wean myself off of the Vicoden. Maybe even go into physical therapy, maybe. Secondly, and this is the most important. (Sigh) I'm going to stop taking advantage of you and Wilson. I'm an adult, its about time I started acting like one."

Hearing what House had to say, Cuddy was to say the least stunned but proud of him for making the decision to change. However, one thing still bothered her as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What brought this on?"

"Well, he's my best friend I owe him this. And if you and I are going to be together, I have to change other wise well…..you know."

Cuddy did know. It was apparent to her that this man had changed since the accident. Not only in appearance but also in spirit.

Taking his hand in hers, the dean of medicine squeezed it tightly while meeting House's gaze.

"If there's anything you need."

A sly grin spread out across House's face as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Oh, I can think of a few things."


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and continue to read my work, I truly appreciate it. Here it the latest Chapter, I hope you all enjoy it.

The more he thought about it the more Wilson couldn't believe he was ever mad at House. It was clear that the older man truly did care. However, this new "adult" mentality he'd taken on worried Wilson more then he cared to admit.

"Why now?" This question continued to ring through his ears as the oncologist walked through the conference room door. Thankfully, the room was empty apart from House who stood with his back towards James.

"Something on your mind, Jimmy?"

Not having said anything, Wilson was perplexed as to how House could have possibly known he was there. Turning around to face his friend the department head arched an eyebrow while greeting the confused glare with a smirk.

"How did you….?"

"Well, its almost noon and that's usually when you want to go to lunch. So come on, let's go."

Heading towards the door, House stopped in mid step at the sight of Wilson sitting with his head in hand. Looking up at the ceiling for a moment the diagnostician sent a silent prayer to a higher power hoping this would go well.

"What's wrong?"

At this question, Wilson met House's gaze while shrugging to himself. In truth, he really didn't know but there were some questions to ask. Remaining silent for a moment, the younger doctor took a good look at his friend.

"You look pale, are the new meds working?"

Nodding his head at this question House tapped his cane while sighing to himself. "All too well, it takes sometime to get used to the new stuff though."

This being said, House limped slowly over to the couch while having a seat next to his friend. Something seemed to be bothering Wilson but it wasn't clear what that something was.

"How bout you? Everything okay?"

Wilson appreciated the concern but it really wasn't necessary. Getting up from the couch James gestured to the door. "Everything's fine, let's go eat."

As they walked down to the elevator House watched Wilson with every step. Clearly something had to be filling his with concern but how to approach him? Normally, berating Wilson with questions and analytical banter would have been very sufficient but things had changed, House had changed. Before getting out onto the main floor, House blocked the entrance with his cane which earned him a glare.

"What?"

"You tell me."

Crossing his arms over chest, House waited for an answer clearly confused. Wilson wasn't about to go into detail those days were long gone but, he couldn't forget the fact that they were still best friends.

"(Sigh) Fine, I've started seeing a psychiatrist."

That made sense, it was only natural for Wilson to seek help and guidance. Then, a thought struck House that nearly sent him crashing down to the floor.

"And?"

"And, she want's to meet you."

The reality of the situation sank in while the two exited the elevator and continued down to the cafeteria.

It hadn't surprised Wilson that House had remained silent. What had surprised the oncologist was that which was said just as they were sitting down.

"Okay………I'll do it."

There wasn't a trace of sarcasm in House's voice which stunned Wilson.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but if she start's making me read ink blots I'm out of there."

(That's it for now. Oh, and by the way, if any of you love healthy chocolate, that's right I said healthy, feel free to visit my homepage and it'll tell you all about it. Make it a great day!)


	10. Chapter 10

Here it is folks, the last chapter. Enjoy!

"Your going where?"

The shock in Cuddy's voice equally matched the expression she wore on her face. The dean of medicine had been interrupted rather abruptly by the appearance of Wilson standing in the door way.

"Allow me to reiterate, I am and I quote "going to my appointment tomorrow with doctor Katz and I asked House to come."

The way in which this piece of information was presented reminded Cuddy of someone they both knew all too well but, no matter, down to business.

"He agreed to this?"

"Surprisingly yeah and get this, there was not a hint of sarcasm in his voice. (Pause) Well, he did mention something about ink blots."

Rolling her eyes at this comment, Cuddy started to pace but stopped suddenly when a thought hit her which prompted a wary glare.

"Did House say why he agreed?"

This question was confusing to Wilson. How could Cuddy ask that? Didn't she know who they were dealing with here?

"Just a wild guess here but, do you think House has finally come to his senses?"

Shooting the oncologist a glare, the dean of medicine got up from around her desk and looked Wilson dead in the eye.

"Are you out of your mind? Have you forgotten everything? House is obviously willing to do anything for you including risking his life, again, but you, I don't know what your willing to lose."

"I did lose something remember? The love of my life…….Amber. Look, I know your right but I have to do this, we have to do this."

Shaking her head this comment Cuddy crossed her arms over chest and sighed. Even after everything that's happened Lisa had forgotten Wilson's pride.

"You wrong"

"About what?"

House entered the office just then after hearing what Cuddy had just said. Shooting her a confused glare the crippled physician arched an eye brow while having a seat on the couch.

"So, what are we talking about? Something personnel I'll bet."

The smirk he'd been wearing disappeared when the diagnostician met his friends gaze.

"What?"

Sighing to himself, Wilson walked over to House who had made himself comfortable and asked the inevitable question.

"You've never wanted to see a psychiatrist before, why now?"

"Because you asked me to. I thought it was obvious, why is it so hard for the two of you to understand that?."

Knowing this wasn't getting them anywhere, House rolled his eyes, got up from the couch and started to pace.

As he watched the older man struggle with his inner demons while massaging his forehead with thumb and forefinger, Wilson wished he had never brought this on.

"Alright fine, I retract my offer. I'm not going to see the damn shrink even though I know it'll make Jimmy feel like crap, there satisfied? We can all go back to how things used to be. Now, everybody's happy."

This being said, House headed towards the door but not before being called back by his colleagues who were choking back tears.

"we're sorry."

"Well, you weren't wrong in your analysis, not completely, there is a reason I'm doing this, apart from you Jimmy."

This admission was surprising to both Cuddy and Wilson but neither wanted to ruin their friend's clarity.

"I'm tired of running from my problems and my friends. So, if this is what has to be done then so be it."

Boy do I know when to walk into a room, House thought to himself hours later as he and Cuddy were walking out to the parking lot. Neither one spoke until getting into the car.

"Your awfully quiet."

This observation earned a shrug from her companion as Cuddy watched House from the passenger seat.

"No more then usual. (Pause) it's a nice night."

There was a calm, content tone in his voice as House spoke which intrigued Cuddy. Where had the misanthropic loner gone? The man with every medical answer but absolutely no social life? It appeared he had found peace after a life long battle with himself…and House was happy.

"I know I don't say it enough but, I am proud of you."

"Aw, thanks mom."

Rolling her eyes at this comment, Cuddy continued to speak not wanting to lose her train of thought despite any distractions.

"I mean it, and what your doing for Wilson tomorrow even after everything…"

Before she could continue this sentence, House had parked the car and placed a finger over Cuddy's lips.

"I would do the same for you. Maybe more."

Change was good and House couldn't deny it. Frankly, he had no desire to fight a losing battle, not anymore.

The End

(That's it. I hope you all enjoyed this story. Thank you all for reviewing and continuing to read my work. I have a story in the works involving House and Kutner and am open to any suggestions. Also, if any of you have any suggestions on how to continue this trilogy I'd love to hear them. Until then, have a great day.)


End file.
